Various spray nozzles of the abovementioned type have been proposed in the prior art. WO 03/024611 discloses a low pressure spray nozzle with an elongated nozzle body. There is provided an air swirling insert and, within an interior bore in the air swirling insert, a fluid distribution insert which has a radially inner set of circumferentially disposed air swirling vanes on an inwardly tapered exterior surface thereof. The air swirling insert also has a raidally outer set of circumferentially disposed air swirling vanes on an inwardly tapered exterior surface thereof. The latter air swirling vanes impart a rotational component of motion to low pressure air flowing between the exterior surface of the air swirling insert and a tapered wall portion of an interior chamber of the nozzle body. The air swirling vanes direct swirling air toward a downstream fluid mixing chamber to interact with sheared fluid drops exiting an upstream fluid mixing chamber of the air swirling insert. In the far downstream end of the nozzle body there is provided an outwardly tapered exit orifice through which a cone shaped spray distribution pattern is emitted.